


Unweighted Love

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weighted Blanket, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Lincoln is convinced he got replaced by the blanket he bought Daisy, but that's simply not the case.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Unweighted Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Was I watching The Grinch while writing this? Yes. Was I also looking at weighted blankets cause I really want one? Also yes. But it works!  
> Day 5  
> Prompt: Cuddling- Staticquake  
> For: sunalsolove on Tumblr

It was snowing the night before Christmas, New York was covered in the white, fluffy snow. The tree was set up in the corner of their small living room, decorated with brand new ornaments. Under it were plenty of presents, some for the team, but mostly they went crazy buying each other gifts. 

Lincoln’s family had a tradition of giving one chosen present on Christmas eve. Daisy thought it was silly at first, but she absolutely loved the present he got her. She had talked about it since they moved into an apartment, a weighted blanket. 

Daisy curled up on the couch wrapped in her new blanket watching The Grinch cartoon. Lincoln was making some hot chocolate for them in the kitchen. He couldn’t help but smile at her, god she loved that blanket. 

“I feel like I’ve been replaced by a blanket.” he sat down next to her, handing over the mug. 

She frowned at him. “Nothing could ever replace you.” 

She took both mugs and placed them on the coffee table and dragged the blanket over the two of them. Lincoln sank further into the couch with Daisy curled up at his side. He pulled the blanket further up and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You know I made those because you asked for it,” he said nodding at the hot chocolate. 

In Daisy's opinion, Lincoln made the best pancakes and hot chocolate. Maybe popcorn because he did try to heat it up with his powers one time. The two laid on the couch still watching the movie, occasionally sipping their drinks. Lincoln had to admit Daisy was right, this was a very nice blanket. 

He glanced down to ask if she was liking the movie, he broke out into a smile seeing her was fast asleep. Daisy let out a little snore, snuggling up closer to him. Lincoln held her tighter, glancing at the clock, then gently kissed her head. 

“Merry Christmas, Daisy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
